minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vade Eldera
Vade Eldera (VAH-day ell-DARE-uh) is an eldritch dimension where many different unique items and mobs live. Description Environment ﻿Vade Eldera has different biomes. There are flat grasslands, which are composed of Vadeweed and have less monsters in them. Eldritch trees, particularly Ignuspine (ignus-pine, not ignu-spine), spawn in the lowlands. There are the mountains, which more monsters spawn in and it is generally colder and stormier up there. The mountains are usually composed of Ignustone and Vadeweed in certain areas, and they have Narble trees. There are also occasionally rivers of water that flow through the area. Mountains are less common than lowlands. Vade Eldera, regardless of what way it spawns in every person's world, always has an area called the Ashfalls. This is a unique biome, as it has totally different monsters that spawn in it as opposed to the other biomes. It is extremely difficult to survive in the Ashfalls without very high-tier equipment. On the contrary, the monsters in the Ashfalls drop very high-tier items in return - if, that is, you are able to kill them. The Player cannot spawn in the Ashfalls. In the grasslands, there are three tiers of the underground. The first tier is composed of Ignustone and it has Aspelcoal, Malachite, and Coltrock ores. The second tier is composed of Dustone, which can be mined with a Coltrock pickaxe and above. Tier 2 has Vinelaras and Chark ores. Finally, the last tier has Barkstone, which can be mined by a Chark pickaxe and above. It only contains Neolite ores. The end-game ores - Noctracoal Ore (used to smelt the other metals), Larspite, Elder, and Yumelica - are all found only in the Ashfalls, at dangerously deep depths. Before one can search for them, one would need to be equipped with a full set of Neolite armor and tools as well as the matching pendant, as the mobs in the Ashfalls are both difficult to kill and difficult to defend against. Portal The portal for Vade Eldera is composed of 14 Ignustone and Ignus Malachite, arranged in a way shown to the right. Both Ignustone and Ignus Malachite can be dropped by Meo (an overworld Eldritch boss), but she will not drop all of the required amount, forcing the Player to work their way up by crafting the rest themselves. Liras is at first a good source of Eldritch Malachite (a very much needed recipe in the making of the portal). Similarly to the End portal, the Vadeportal will activate once all Ignus Malachite orbs are placed in their correct position. Side-Dimensions Vade Eldera has no side-dimensions. Contents Mobs *Eldritch Wolf (Lowlands/Mountains) *Drake of Eldera (Mountains) *Carcthupa (Lowlands) *Ignus Bat (Lowlands/Mountains) *Ignus Raven (Lowlands) *Worm of Eldera (Mountains/Rivers) *Ignusfish (Rivers) *Ignusheep (Lowlands/Mountains) *Demyrga (Mountains) *Wee Spickle (Spickle Dungeon) *Scrollseeker (Hidden Library) *Ignusrat (Hidden Library) *Zentria (Cloud Temple) *Skorg (Cloud Temple) *Spickle (Boss) *Zentriarch (Boss) There is a different set of mobs that spawn in the Ashfalls, listed below. *Ash Dragon *Death Wyrm *Kaliochorarch *Nerphthys *Blood Tark *Tark *Howling Fury *Ursgarh the Dreaded (Boss) *Hydra of Eldera (Boss) Blocks *Water (Rivers) *Ignustone (Lowlands/Mountains/Rivers/Tier 1) *Vadeweed (Lowlands/Mountains) *Dustone (Tier 2) *Barkstone (Tier 3) *Coltweed (Lowlands) *Ignuspine (Ignuspine Trees) *Ignusleaves (Ignuspine Trees) *Narble Wood (Narble Trees) *Narble Leaves (Narble Trees) Weapon Tiers There are certain tiers of weapons within Vade Eldera. Below are the ones listed at their approximate Overworld equivalent. *Ignus (Wood) *Malachite (Stone) *Coltrock (Iron) *Vinelaras (Iron) *Chark (Gold) *Neolite (Gold/Chain) *Larspite (Diamond) *Elder (Obsidian) *Yumelica (Bedrock) ﻿ Category:Dimensions